Ceiling fan and support braces for ceiling fans and luminaries are known for the support various outlet boxes. The braces are typically installed between supports such as trusses and joists in the ceiling or other overhead structures. Braces are also known for connecting to the bar supports used in suspended ceilings. Such braces can be awkward to install and may not provide the needed support for the intended device to be mounted to the electrical box.
Examples of electrical boxes and braces for mounting electrical boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,157 to Reiker which discloses a fan brace slide support for attaching two opposing faces of adjacent ceiling joists. The brace has an open channel on the bottom face for receiving a mounting member with downwardly extending screws. The screws extend through openings in the bottom wall of the electrical box for supporting the weight of the ceiling fan so that the weight of the ceiling fan is applied to the brace and not to the electrical box. The electrical box is attached to the brace by a threaded nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,994 to Johnson et al. discloses a brace assembly for ceiling fans having an open U-shaped channel on the bottom side of the brace. A mounting bracket is received within the channel for supporting the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,118 to Gretz discloses an electrical box mounting assembly. The assembly includes a brace extending between adjacent ceiling joists where the brace has a downwardly open channel. An inner clamping member is received within the brace having threaded holes for receiving a coupling screw. An outer clamping member is coupled to the bottom of the brace by the screw. The electrical box is attached to the outer clamping member by a plurality of screws threaded into the outer bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,631 to Becker et al. discloses a hanger bar assembly having an open channel on a bottom face. The assembly includes two telescopically connected brace members that can be adjusted to fit between the adjacent ceiling joists. A fastener plate slides into the channel. The electrical outlet box is secured to the plate by screws extending through the bottom wall of the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,275 to de la Borbolla an adjustable electrical box hanger bar assembly having two telescopically connected brace members. A U-shaped bracket fits over the top edge of the brace and is attached to the electrical box by coupling screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,909 to Blackburn discloses a support for draperies and the like having a generally U-shape with an open channel on the bottom face with a sliding member received within the channel.
While these devices are generally suitable for the intended uses, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved mounting assemblies for mounting an electrical box.